


The Ween Series

by whereareyoucas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Sub Dean, im sorry this is silly omg, ween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereareyoucas/pseuds/whereareyoucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a smut exchange with a friend but then I replaced the words ass, dick and fuck with butt, ween and frick and idek what i'm doing anymore omg</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ween Series

Dean and Cas had got their sex life down to a tee. For a while, they had pretty normal sex, or as normal as you could get with sex between a hunter and a former angel, until one day, Cas got out some handcuffs and Dean almost came in his pants with excitement. Their sex had got kinky as frick since that night.

 

Cas pushed Dean against the wall the second they got into the motel room and started kissing him hard. Dean moaned with pleasure and opened his mouth, inviting Cas’ tongue in. The kiss was messy and wet, and the sucking sound of their mouths was loud in the silent room, until Cas pulled off suddenly, wiping his mouth.

“Take your clothes off and lay on the bed,” he ordered. Dean nodded eagerly, pupils blown wide as he stumbled to the bed, shucking his clothes off on the way. Cas followed slowly, waiting until Dean was fully unclothed, laying on his tummy and then sat down gently beside him, smoothing out the bed sheet.

Dean spread his legs, propping his butt up slightly in silent invitation.

“Such a ween slut,” Cas teased, as he rubbed a hand down Dean’s thigh. He got up and shrugged off his upper layers until he was just in his tie and thin shirt. He nudged off his shoes, and then finally knelt on the bed, between Dean’s spread legs. All he had to do was a slight gesture with his hands and Dean pulled his knees to his chest, giving Cas a view of his perfect round butt. Cas leant down and pulled Dean’s cheeks apart, to give his tongue access to Dean’s hole.

Dean let out a quiet moan as Cas went to work on his butt, licking and sucking at the tight ring of muscle. Somewhere along the line, Cas added a generous amount of lube and his fingers. He leant away again so he could watch Dean fall apart. He scissored and crooked his fingers expertly until Dean suddenly cursed loudly. He’d found the spot. He continued to hit it over and over again, making Dean moan and grunt and finally, he gave in, hand flying to his ween.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Cas scolded, causing Dean’s hand to freeze. He gazed back guiltily and shook his head, whimpering slightly when Cas pulled his fingers out. “Give me your hands,” Cas ordered, whipping his tie off in one quick movement. Dean presented his hands to Cas obediently, letting the former angel tie them up, and then bind them to the head board above his head.

“M’sorry Cas,” Dean mumbled, looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes heatedly. In answer, Cas gave him a rough kiss, and then continued working on Dean’s hole until he decided he was ready for him.

“Are you ok,” Cas asked softly as he lined himself up.

“Please, yes, just frick,” Dean gasped as Cas started pushing into him slowly, “ _me,”_ he grunted out. Cas pulled almost all the way out again, causing Dean to writhe against the tie binding his wrist, and then slammed back in. He set up a rhythm, and leant down to kiss Dean more.

“Fricking love me fricking you into the bed don’t you, Dean?” Cas growled into Dean’s ear.

“Frick yes, please Cas, please,” Dean begged.

“What is it?” he replied, knowing exactly what Dean wanted, but he needed to hear it.

“Fricking please Cas, touch me, frick” Dean cursed, barely able to string a sentence together.

That was all Cas needed. His hand went down and started stroking Dean’s ween. His hand was still slightly slippery from prepping Dean, and it slid wetly against Dean. A thumb swipe across the crown of Dean’s ween, and a small twist of his wrist at the base was all Dean needed to be coming between them thickly. The subsequent clench around Cas’ ween was almost too much, and a few thrusts later Cas was coming into Dean’s butt. He finally pulled out, spilling come and lube messily onto the blanket, and kissed Dean once more. Dean kissed him back softly, as they just lay there for a few minutes. Eventually, Dean rolled up and off the bed to clean himself up, giving one last smile to Cas over his shoulder as he walked to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Cas heard the shower start up, like a challenge. Cas’ mouth twisted into a sneaky smile. Cas accepted the challenge.

Fin.


End file.
